1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to devices for controlling the flow of air over a vehicle and more particularly to a spinning device used in conjunction with an air spoiler enabled for producing eddies over the rear surface of a vehicle in order to reduce air stiction drag and to limit dust buildup.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Brouch, et al., U.S. des 303103: A design patent for a vehicle wheel spinner hub unit. Choi, U.S. des 379080: A design patent for a three-spoked, fluted vehicle wheel spinner. Saleen, Stephen M., U.S. des 476831: A design patent for an automobile wing. Yokomaku, Hironao, U.S. des 491121: A design patent for a rear wing for an automobile. Fitzgerald, U.S. des 514497: A design patent for a motor vehicle wheel spinner. Brown, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,399, discloses a vehicle aero stabilizer(s) that is at least partially actuated by momentum forces generated on a weight when the vehicle is decelerating as when the brakes are applied. Movement of the weight translates forces to the vehicle aero stabilizer that cause the aero stabilizer to rotate to a more vertical position thereby adding aerodynamic drag forces to help slow the vehicle. Several options to doing this are offered including two or more aero stabilizers that may or may not rotate in concert. Much is dependent upon having an aerodynamically and weight balanced aero stabilizer(s) and limits on such balance are described. Damping systems to provide smooth operation and movement of the weight(s) and the aero stabilizers are also offered.
The related art described above discloses wheel hub spinners, rear wing or spoiler devices and a stabilizer for vehicles. However, the prior art fails to disclose a combination spoiler and spinner capable of providing non-laminar air flow. The present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages as described in the following summary.